


Coffee Shop During the Apocalypse

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [26]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil doubts his place as a Coffee Shop Owner after the Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop During the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaywardTexan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardTexan/gifts).



> Prompt - Coffee Shop AU + Apocalypse AU; Tony/Phil (You love me.)

The one good thing about living in the greenest tower was that when the inevitable apocalypse struck, it only took a few modifications to the tower to make it actually livable despite the loss of electricity, water, and food. There were gardens on the roof and some of the balconies along with some hydroponics. With buckets to catch rainwater and really it wasn’t too far away to the ocean and Tony had tech to clean it up. 

Phil had worked in the tower before the world began to end. Late night at the coffee shop on the 50th floor. He’d been working when the world had actually ended along with a few employees that Tony had managed to keep together. The city had mostly emptied out, going out to where food could be grown, but a few had stayed. Those that Tony liked were given a place in his tower that still had electricity thanks to the solar panels that practically covered the building.

Bruce had installed the garden and the hydroponics. Thor was in charge of the water collection bins. Natasha and Clint had taken over security. Sam and Steve were in charge of hunting and Pepper kept them all coordinated. There were others that came and went that contributed or just needed safety for a bit.

Phil was in charge of the coffee shop and supplies, which was dwindling. He was still working on getting a respectable crop of coffee cherries to try dry and use. He was going to have start rationing.

The bell jingled and Phil stepped out of the back. "Tony.“

"Phil.”

“I was just thinking about you, actually.”

Tony smirked. "Were you?“

"We’re running low on coffee beans and none of the plants have actually matured yet.”

Tony made a face. “We’re out?!”

“Not yet, I just think we need to have meeting about rationing it.”

There was a soft whine from Tony, who was his biggest customer. Not that Phil had customers now.

“And maybe I should find something else to concentrate on, I mean everyone else has adapted in other ways, but I’m still…”

“Yeah, but…”

“But?” Phil arched an eyebrow.

“I like coming down here and finding you waiting to make coffee in your… unform.”

Phil gave him an unimpressed.

“Well, it’s shirtsleeves and you never wear short sleeves unless you’re working and your arms…”

Phil blinked. "My arms?“

"Gorgeous! I like to imagine them pinning me down.”

“Um, I could do that.”

“Yeah?”

“But I think I’d want to go shirtless.”

“That works for me,” Tony agreed. "You know, I think in order to preserve what coffee we have, you should close up early.“

Phil considered briefly, before stepping out from behind the counter. "I think that’s a good idea.”


End file.
